The internet has historically been open where content including services and applications provided by companies are exposed to the general internet. However, exposing these services and applications to the general internet may not be secure. Since any application on the internet can be a target for an attack, these companies often try to hide the origin server of their application. For example, they may use a proxy to try to mask the origin IP address and/or they may lock down ports to block unwanted traffic. In some cases, Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE) tunneling or a Virtual Private Network (VPN) is used to secure the services and applications, and to keep their origin hidden. However, GRE tunneling and implementing a VPN is time consuming, requires cross-company coordination, and is not flexible to easily make changes.